Happy Happy Fun Time 2
by KO-2
Summary: The story continues


"Come on, not here." Said Dargen as he was slowly backed away fearing for his well-being.

He and Tera had decided to do lunch on the school roof that day. But things turned towards a different route when Tera accidently spilled her drink on his pants. Dargen tried to dry off but Tera started getting a little frisky when she could see a slight bulge from Dargen's pants.

"Aw, come on nobody is up here. It's just you, and, me." Said Tera closing in quickly on her prey.

"But what if somebody sees us up here. We're not supposed to be here to begin with." Said Dargen.

Tera stopped and considered the thought. After a moment to think she groped her breast and began to massage them in front of Dargen. She moaned slightly at her own touch and eyed Dargen so to let him know that she was purposely trying to edge him on.

"So what if they see. I don't mind being found out about. It's actually kind of exciting, just the thought of being caught while having your hot throbbing penis stir my insides, it's almost too much to bare." Said Tera massaging her breast more and more.

Dargen was trapped, while watching Tera do something so lewd in plain view, he hadn't noticed that he backed himself against the gate that surrounded the entire border of the school. Tera let out one of her many devious smiles and moved right in front of Dargen. She carefully tipped toed two fingers up Dargen's chest and poke his nose playfully.

"Tera, you're in that mode again." Said Dargen.

"I've got you now, and we're going to have a little fun." Said Tera.

"And she's ignoring me." Dargen sighed.

Dargen's breathing started to become heavy as Tera rubbed his chest sensually. She than pressed her body closely towards his only to begin licking the side of his neck softly. Dargen tried with all his might not to get too excited but the pleasure he was feeling was experiencing was just too much.

Tera squeaked an innocent sound that was quickly followed by a giggle. She then gripped the back of Dargen's head and pulled him closer so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Dargen is such a naughty boy. You just told me not to be lewd up here yet you want to dip into my sweet little honey pot. Hehe, your mouth my not be honest but your body can never lie to me." Said Tera.

"It's your fault, you always get me like this." Said Dargen, red now lightly touching his face.

Tera took Dargen's hand and kissed the back of it. She then, without warning, placed it on her left breast making her own self moan at the tight grip that followed right after. She knew she had him again. That side of Dargen that just breathed primal sexual instinct. Dargen was completely at his breaking point. His eye was nearly blank, his breathing rapid, and his body was raising in temperature. Knowing these things, Tera said something that would seal the deal.

"Please make me feel good." Said Tera.

Dargen lost all sense of things. He quickly grabbed Tera by her shoulders and reversed their bodies so that this time she was against the gate. Dargen began to undo Tera's shirt, all the while Tera reached down and started to unzip Dargen's pants. She reached in and grabbed his warm pulsating cock causing Dargen to spasm and unconsciously start to rip open the rest of her shirt. Tera quickly stopped his hands.

"Wait I still have to go back to class." Said Tera.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Said Dargen.

Dargen returned to undoing Tera's shirt, revealing her breast. Her pink laced bra was on the verge of bursting. Dargen knew she did this on purpose. She had planned to seduce him from the start and wearing a smaller bra that barely cupped her breast was just one of the many things she had in her arsenal. Dargen cresses them in his hands while at the same time he leaned in to kiss Tera's neck. But just as things were starting to get really hot, the bell rang signaling that lunch was now over. Dargen and Tera snapped out of their trance.

"Well I suppose we can finish this later." Said Tera buttoning up her shirt as she headed towards the door.

Dargen looked up and gave a weary smile. Right now he felt lost, frustrated and incomplete. Why did the bell have to ring at such a crucial time?

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Said Dargen.

Tera opened the door that lead to school, she turned to give Dargen a big smile then began to giggle as she walked through the threshold.

"Oh and by the way, if you're late to class, you'll have to go through my punishment game." Said Tera quickly closing the door behind her.

"Wait, what?!" yelled Dargen racing to the door.

He went to open it but before he could turn the knob, he heard a metallic click that sounded like a lock. Dargen turned the knob and pulled but the door did not budge. He then heard a little giggle on the other side.

"Come on, no fair! Hey you're going to be late too you know." Said Dargen.

After six long minutes of Tera playing with Dargen, she finally let him in and the two headed towards class. They were obviously late but Tera didn't mind. As long as she could mess with Dargen it was all worth it. Dargen was pouting because he hated when she went too far and this was too far. He already had trouble getting to school on time and the fact that the teacher didn't like him never help. The two were continuing to the classroom when Dargen suddenly jumped at the sound of a high pitched scream. Tera raced towards a girl that looked to be way too young to be in this school. The girl met Tera half way and the two gave each other a huge embrace. Dargen was so lost at this point. Who was this girl?

"Dargen I would like you to meet a person that is very close to my heart." Said Tera.

Tera brought the girl over and to Dargen. He was towering over the girl with huge innocent eyes and a wide smile. The two eyes met and immediately Dargen's heart started to race. This girl was so cute. She had long flowing hair that reached the center of her back and just like Tera, her skin was flawless and fair. The girl got real close to Dargen and hugged him tightly, burring her face into his chest. Dargen was at a loss for words and looked to Tera for an answer.

"This is my sister Reia." Said Tera laughing.

Reia squeezed harder, burring her face deeper into his chest. Dargen felt like he was being coddled by a little kid. But he knew that wasn't the case since this girls' breast were way larger than Tera's.

"So when did you get here?" asked Tera.

"Well let's see. Reia got here maybe around two hours ago." Said Reia.

"What?! Why didn't you come see me sooner?" asked Tera.

Reia quickly hid behind Dargen. She didn't like being scolded by her big sis. Tera yelling always scared her.

"Reia has a really good reason though. Reia got… got…" Reia began.

Tera took a moment to breath. She already knew the answer as to why she hadn't come sooner. It's just that she really missed her little sister. Tera sighed ad gave a warm smile to Reia.

"You got lost didn't you?" asked Tera.

"Yes…" said Reia.

"I still forget that you have a poor sense of direction. Well I guess I can forgive you this time." Said Tera.

"Thanks a bunch sis, Reia is really happy now." Said Reia excitingly.

"So what are you doing here? Are you visiting your sister or something?" asked Dargen.

"Reia is starting school here as of today." Said Reia as she handed her school schedule to Dargen.

Dargen glanced it for a second but to do a double check as to what he was seeing. His eyes became wide and his hand were shaking. He looked at the schedule the Reia and back again a couple of times before speaking.

"Um, Reia, exactly how old are you?" asked Dargen.

"Reia is sixteen and a half." Said Reia triumphantly.

Dargen looked at the schedule and just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tera looked over Dargen's shoulders and began to laugh out loud.

"Jeez, I knew she was smart and all but this just takes the cake." Said Tera holding her gut.

Reia looked completely lost at the situation and was starting to blush out of embarrassment. She hated being confused and worst she hated when her sister got things before she could. Reia grabbed her schedule and looked it over again but found no amusement. Dargen could tell that his reaction caused her a little distress so he pulled out his own and handed it to her. Reia looked at the piece of paper and noticed they were exactly the same.

"You have the schedule and a student one-year head of you. What's more is that it's the exact same as mine." Said Dargen.

"Really? Yay Reia gets to see more of Dargen." Said Tera.

Tera stopped laughing after hearing what Reia said. She then clapped her hands together and pulled Reia away so that the two could talk in secret. Dargen immediately began to think of insane scenario's that could form in the mind of Tera. The two girls giggled and looked back at him smiling. Reia nodded and Tera walked over to Dargen.

"Alright so I had the best idea ever." Said Tera.

"I bet." Said Dargen sarcastically.

"Tonight you will stay the night with me and my sister. That way she can get more familiar with who she's going to be for the rest of the school year." Said Tera.

Dargen was just about to object to but Reia jumped and glomped him before he could word in. Where have I heard that before he thought. Even though he wanted to say no to her, he knew that was impossible. The word no never really was in Tera's vocabulary. So instead he smiled and nodded.

After school Dargen went to Tera's house a little late but figured if he could explain then whatever Tera had in mind wouldn't be too bad. At least that's what kept telling himself. He knew would pay for it later. Dargen walks you ups to the door and knocks a little timidly. The door opened immediately after and there, stood Tera in what he guesses she considered pajamas.

"What are you wearing?" asked Dargen.

"Do you not like it?" asked Tera.

"It's… different…" said Dargen. Entering the house.

Tera was wearing a pink laced bra that barely cupped her breast, like all her bras do, with matching panties. She also wore white knee socks and to cover it all, barely at least, was a loose fitting white t-shirt. Dargen sat down on the couch and started to have flashbacks about that day they were sitting there. He became a little erected just from the thoughts alone. Tera took position next to him but unlike last time she had a book with her.

"What are you reading?" asked Dargen.

"It's nothing really it just a short story by one of my favorite authors." Said Tera.

"What's it called?" asked Dargen.

"Well… promise you won't laugh." Said Tera.

"Um, okay, sure." Said Dargen.

"It's an erotic story called Happy Happy Fun Time by KO-2." Said Tera.

Dargen tried to quickly cover his mouth before the laughter came but it was far too late. Tera pouted and went back to her book ignoring him.

"Here Reia comes." Said Reia coming down the stairs.

She also wore nothing but a loose t-shirt but unlike Tera, Dargen couldn't tell if she was wearing anything underneath. At first glance he would have to say no but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Reia walked over to Dargen and looked at him with big innocent eyes that sent chills down his spine.

"Do any of the women of this house believe in wearing actual pajamas?" asked Dargen.

Reia and Tera both giggled. Dargen didn't think he was being funny but then again he didn't understand these two at all. Tera left the room for a moment returned with a box. She sat the box on the floor. Her and Reia sat around it and began to sort through the many pictures inside. Dargen sat around the box too and randomly picked up one. He gave a quick look and became wide eyed at what he was seeing.

"What is this?" asked Dargen.

"That's called kissing silly." Said Reia.

"Oh that one is simple… it's because we were horny and there was nobody else around." Said Tera.

"But I thought you two were siblings." Said Dargen.

"Well not fully." Said Tera.

"What?" asked Dargen.

"Reia is adopted." Said Reia.

"Adopted? So you're not blood related. I see." Said Dargen.

"Yeah, my parents said that they wanted a bigger family but my mother couldn't have any more children after me. So they adopted. By the way I never did ask how mom and dad are doing." Said Tera.

"They're fine they said you could call more." Said Reia.

"Wait now that I think about it, why aren't you living with your parents in the first place. I mean like why are they letting you live alone?" asked Dargen.

"Because they are a couple of travel bugs. Always going from one place to another. My mother is a photographer and my father does reviews for the best places to vacate. I didn't want to be home schooled anymore so they said I could pick any school I wanted and that they would just send me money for living expenses." Said Tera.

"And Reia wanted to go to school with big sis, so she asked if she could move in with her." Said Reia.

"Alright, now for everyone to get to know each other. Dargen where are your pajamas?" asked Tera.

Dargen considered the question for a moment then freaked out. This made Reia coward behind Tera.

"I totally forgot to pact them. Errr, now that I think about it, I came here empty handed." Said Dargen.

Dargen quickly gets up and makes for the door. But that wasn't going to work, Tera grabs him by the pants legs making him both gulp and stop. He looked down at the girl smiling deviously at him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Tera.

"Um, I was going to go back and get my…. Nowhere." Said Dargen accepting his fate.

Reia suddenly appears behind Dargen and pins his hands behind his back. Tera then gets his shoes and pants off and pulls his legs so that he landed on his butt. She then holds him down so that Reia could take off his jacket and shirt leaving the boy only in his underwear.

"That'll work for the time being." Said Tera.

"Hehe, Dargen looks funny." Said Reia.

"Why am I practically naked?" asked Dargen.

"Because you don't have your pajamas with you and we didn't want you escaping, so this was the best option." Said Tera.

"If you don't like it, we could always let you wear one of ours." Said Reia.

The two girls laughed at the idea of Dargen wearing some frilly pink or yellow outfit with like ponies of teddy bears etched on it. Dargen had the same image in his mind but quickly dismissed it.

"Fine I guess I have no choice in the matter." Said Dargen.

"You don't." giggled Tera.

Tera motioned for the two to follow her to the back of the house to her room. Dargen couldn't help keep periodically looking at Reia still wondering if she was wearing anything under her t-shirt. They finally made it to the same room Dargen and Tera was in that one time. Dargen's mind raced through all the memories of this place. Of course the bed had most of the memories.

"So is this where we all will be sleeping?" asked Dargen.

"You two yes, me… not so much." Said Tera

Tera shoves both of them into the room and quickly locks the door. Dargen tries to turn the door but with no results. Tera whispers to him on the other side of the door.

"Be careful with my sister, she very gentle at heart." Said Tera.

Dargen looked over his shoulders at the bed where Reia was already sitting. Kicking her feet playfully, she smiled big at him and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"So is Dargen going to stay over there, or is he going to come join Reia on the bed?" asked Reia.

"Where have I heard that before? So… yeah… how's it going?" asked Dargen trying to break the ice.

Dargen kept catching himself looking at Reia's t-shirt. At this angle is was kind of easy to tell. Reia remained quiet for a bit before jumping on Dargen and embracing him tightly. Dargen finally had his answer for the whole t-shirt thing. She was completely nude underneath it.

"Dargen is so silly, but that's why Reia likes Dargen. Does Dargen like Reia?" asked Reia.

Her eyes, they were big and emerald green, filled with so much innocence leaving Dargen vulnerable to his feelings.

"Yeah, I think Reia looks really… cute." He said looking away.

Reia couldn't contain her happiness. She hopped off the bed and got on her knees. She then reaches out and pulls out Dargen's erection with one hand and begins to playfully stroke it.

"Dargen's thing is really this big?" asked Reia in an astonished voice. Dargen flinched quickly at the feeling of tiny fingers gripping around him. Dargen moaned at the pleasure which was weird for him since he'd never been forced to such a state so fast. Just how skilled was Reia?

"Reia, what are you doing all of a sudden?" asked Dargen.

Reia kept stroking Dargen's cock, only this time she slowly moved her hand down almost as if she could the pain in his eyes from the way she was doing it before.

"Does Dargen want Reia to make him feel good?" asked Reia.

Those eyes, it was just something about those damn eyes that made him nodded. Why was she so in control, and from a look no less? Reia was indeed a totally different person from Tera. Her skills, her demeanor, and her physical appearance was just so extraordinary.

"Okay, then close your eyes and Reia will make it all feel good." Said Reia.

Dargen did as he was commanded and closed his eyes. As he saw nothing but the back of his eye lids, he could still feel Reia's tiny fingers wrapped around his erection. Dargen was then assaulted with a new feeling. Well it was similar to that night, but this time it felt a little tighter. He opened his eyes to see Reia's mouth wrapped around him, her tongue swirling around the tip as if she was trying to familiarize herself with its shape. Dargen began to pant heavily as Reia's tongue began to run down the entirety of his erected penis. Her small tongue rapidly tasted every part of him, making sure not to miss a single part. Reia looked deep into Dargen's eye, this was what tied everything together. The beauty of her emerald eyes staring back at him while he was receiving such service from such an innocent looking girl was almost enough to send him into insanity. Reia gave a devilish grin as she started to swallow more of Dargen's penis. Her tongue still continued to swirl all the while she sucked in making her cheeks implode around him. She moved her head back and for the slowly, filling the room with slurping sounds.

"Reia wants to know what Dargen taste like." Said Reia with a full mouth.

The vibration coming from her talking, along with her mouth skill, was sending Dargen to a climax. With the pressure quickly building up in his lower half, he pushes Reia's head back with what little force he had. However, the sudden release from her mouth caused him to ejaculate all over the girls' face.

"Aw, you got me." Said Reia wiping a little cum off her cheeks.

Dargen was panting like a wild beast. Lost in the aftermath of his climax, he grabbed Reia by the arms and forced her onto the bed. Reia was shocked at how strong Dargen was and was a little scared of him but remembered what her sister told her before he showed up. This was the side of Dargen that she wanted to see. The side that showed his true self. Reia laid on the bed unmoving and allowed Dargen to get on top of her. She was covered in sweat which allowed Dargen to see every detail of her body through the t-shirt.

"Reia... I… I want to put it in." said Dargen.

"Reia had a feeling you would… but before we start Reia should tell you, it's her first time." Said Reia looking away blushing.

Dargen was hesitant now. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this. But Reia laid her hand on his cheek and gave him a warm smile and nodded, almost as if to let him know that she trusted him completely. Dargen grabbed Reia's t-shirt lifted it above her head revealing her lower half. He then slowly runs a finger across her wet slit, feeling the wet stickiness that she was making. She really wanted this, he thought. Dargen lifts her up by her lower back and speaks.

"I'm going to put it in now okay?" said Dargen.

Reia nodded and with a quick sigh of excitement, she felt something big and hot rush into her body. The force of the thrust was enough to make her move in an upward motion. Reia squeaked when Dargen started to move out quickly.

"Dargen." She gasped.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Dargen asked with a concerned look on his face.

He was about to remove himself complete but Reia grabbed his arm tightly not allowing him to leave her.

"No… just be a little more careful, Dargen doesn't have to rush so much… okay?" said Reia.

"Okay." Said Dargen.

Dargen continued to move his body only this time he was a moving gently so as not to hurt Reia. The motion sent shockwaves of pleasure pulsing through Reia's entire body. Her moans were so soft; it was if the air itself was experiencing the moment. Dargen looked at the girl that looked nothing like her suppose it sister as she moaned and pleaded for more. He was how she bit her bottom lip while blushing heavier then when she was sucking him off. These features alone sent Dargen into that primal mode once more. He began to unconsciously thrust harder than what he had been doing. Reia moaned louder with each pounding she received, but she didn't ask him to stop. No, instead she gripped his shoulders as hard she could and arched her back making herself move vice versa to Dargen's motions, making them collide even harder. Dargen gasped at the boldness but didn't let up. He continued to go wild inside of the small framed girl moving even faster. Soon the both of the m were moaning at the same time, their lower halves making wet dirty noises that only fed their desire to please each other.

"Dargen, Reia feels like she's going to explode." Moaned Reia.

"Me too, I'm at my limits as well." Said Dargen.

"Inside… FEEL REIA'S INSIDES WITH DARGEN'S DIRTY FLUIDS!" yelled Reia.

Dargen put all is might into the last thrust. The first one making both of them scream at the top of their lungs with pleasure. The second one making Reia's lower half twitch and pulse. And the last one causing Dargen to release a large of cum that filled Reia's stomach.

"It's so hot. Something hot is going inside Reia's womb." Said Reia.

Dargen lost all energy in his body and slumped on the bed next to Reia. The two said nothing for a long time, but the silence was soon interrupted by a chuckle coming from the door. They both looked up to see Tera standing by the entrance.

"Well that was interesting to watch." Said Tera getting in the bed with the two.

"Did Reia do good?" asked Reia.

"Reia did great, especially for her first time. So how do you feel about being my sisters first?" asked Tera.

When Dargen react to the question, Tera and Reia began to laugh. He had already passed out. The two gave him a kiss on both sides of his cheeks and cuddle close to him. The next day the three got ready and both Tera and Reia walked Dargen to the door. Dargen was still a little weak from last night so walking was kind of a chore. Reia seemed fine which discouraged Dargen a little as a man. But like many things in life he would get over it. Reia opened the door and waved him out.

"Wait, I have to ask just one question and please answer it." Said Dargen.

The wo sisters looked at each other than at him. They gave him a big smile and simultaneously spoke.

"Okay."

"Why did yo-" but before he could get the words out. They slammed the door in his face.

Dargen stared at the door for a moment then let out a deep sigh. He put his hands in his pocket and headed for home, but not before looking back at the house.

"I'll never understand those two." He said to himself.


End file.
